


Beat at the Door

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Body Positivity, Death Eaters, Even if he is not aware yet, F/M, Fluff, Half-Siblings, Idiots in Love, Injury, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV Remus Lupin, Period Cramps, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Siblings, Remus Lupin being a doting boyfriend, Sibling Love, Sirius Black as Older Brother, Sleepy Cuddles, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Being Sirius Black's half-sister from dear father's affair and Walburga's favourite target board is not an easy life. Especially as half of it was spent on the run. But after years of running and hurting, having your brother back even he is in the line of fire as an escapee, is a wonderful feeling. Especially when your brother's best friend is tall, blonde and wolfish.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Beat at the Door

My head was spinning, I knew I was losing blood, and if I didn't do anything about it soon, I wouldn't be able to do anything anymore. I was pressing my side closer, trying to stop the blood, but the warmth of my blood was covering my hands. My face was throbbing, from all the hits and hexes I endured. As I turned the street, I saw the door I was looking for, 12 Grimmauld Place. A few more steps and I would be safe, a few more steps and I could let myself go. If Sirius was inside of course, but where else would he be, after Azkaban, there weren't ant safe places for him, and I heard rumours. I barely made to the door, and I couldn't support my body anymore and lost my consciousness, like in front of the front door. 

***

(Remus' POV)

I heard a soft thud from the front door as I was brewing tea in the kitchen. It still was early, barely after the dawn, but something made me feel uneasy, and I decided to check the thud, just in case. We were in darker times, no harm in being paranoid. Wand in one hand I made my way there, at first I didn't see anything, but the strong smell of blood made me look down. I couldn't hold the gasp that left my lips, at the sight of a young woman bloody, beaten and bruised. 

"Merlin," I whispered, tucking my wand to my pocket and hunched to lift the girl and take her in. I groaned under her weight; she wasn't of a poor physique, I could feel her supple flesh under her clothes, as I carried her inside, calling Sirius. Godric knows how she knew of this place, either Sirius' fling or an old flame probably. I could see her soft features and curvy figure under the grease and blood. Surely, Sirius would be chasing her, even though she wasn't built like women he usually went after, he sure would not be able to deny her appeal. The said man ran downstairs and seeing the girl I was trying to heal, stopped abruptly. 

"Oh, Merlin! Oh (Y/N/N) no," he whispered, running to us. He held onto her hand, pressing a kiss to it and brushed her hair off her face. I never saw Sirius this gentle, or loving, even with Harry. He accioed healing and pain killer potions dropping down her plump lips. I cleaned her with a simple spell and cut her dress off to reveal her battered torso. Soft, supple flesh was cut multiple times, Sectumsempra, pure girl was tortured. 

"Who is she?" I asked softly, binding her flesh back, fixing her bones and broken skin. I could see how much Sirius cared for her, I could see the tears in his eyes, as he took in her damaged face. Her hand was still in his, as he held on to it as she would disappear. But nothing could have prepared me to his answer,

"My sister," he whispered, and I almost ruined the spell I was using to cover a wound.

"Excuse me what? Your what?"

"My sister, Moony," he whispered, brushing the girl's hair softly. I finished healing her scars and bandaging her summoning some of my own clothes, as Sirius wore a smaller size and the looser the clothes were less would they irritate her fresh scars. I held my tongue until she was in new clothes and carried into Sirius' bedroom.

"What do you mean your sister?" I asked as we were down at the kitchen. 

"My sister Moony," he said. I knew this man since I was 11 and no he did not have a sister, a brother yes, Regulus, Merlin rest his soul, but he did not have a sister. And the usual blabbermouth man was tongue-tied.

"Sirius! You don't have a sister. You never had a sister. I have known you all my life! And it is the first time I hear of a sister at 34? You never thought of mentioning a sister for 23 years?"

"She is my half-sister," he explained, "my father had an affair, she was born out of the marriage, I met her when she was 3 when her mother died, and my father brought her in. My mother hated her, hated the fact that she was the outcome of an affair, of a betrayal. And she tortured her, a lot. Beat her, hexed her, hurt her. Regulus hated her, too; he almost always helped mother. My father couldn't care less. But I loved her. She was such a beautiful chubby toddler. She joined the family the year after I started Hogwarts. Of course, I was shocked to come home at Christmas and see a toddler with round shiny eyes, and soft curls. But my heart was breaking at the violence, the pain she had to face at such a young age. I guess that was the time when my relationship with my whole family gotten worse, I wasn't just the rebel child but also the one who accepted the bastard of the family."

"But how come we never met her? How did you leave her?"

"I never left her Lupin," he scoffed at me, "I made sure she was safe first. Did you expect me to leave a nine-year-old girl alone with the monster that I called mother? I found her uncle, who lived in (C/N). Contacted him and paid him well, stole half of my father's home case. She grew up there, studied there, returned to London ten years ago when she was 17."

"You were in Azkaban," I said, and he nodded softly.

"She visited me every month; she kept me going. Seeing her even handcuffed and shackles, it was like the only times I could breathe. But Bellatrix noticed her after a while and made the connection. Other death eaters started threatening her. She had to go into hiding once more."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't risk her being found, Remus. She is the only family I have. The only person in this bloody family that I loved. Apparently, they found her again," he heaved a sigh, "I'll make some veggie soup, she loves veggie soup. Can you make sure she is okay?" he asked, I never seen him so lost, even after Azkaban. 

I made my way upstairs, to Sirius' bedroom with a book in my hand. I got comfortable on the single seating armchair in the corner of the room. I had a clear view of the sleeping girl. Her face her original skin colour now, free of blood, cuts and bruises. She didn't look like the other Blacks' much, her hair soft and (H/C), her face softer, lacking the sharpness of most Blacks' did have. She was younger than Sirius and I, seven years if I remember correctly, and it could be seen on her face. She looked innocent, dewy and soft. She was on the heavier side, buxom frame with round hips, meaty tummy, plump arms and legs and a heavy chest. She was the opposite of the Black women I knew, and it suited her. Bellatrix came into my mind with her dark and sharp features. She was a perfect Death Eater with her aura and appearance. On the contrary (Y/N) was radiant, even in this state, she looked gentle, silken and angelic. But she still shared similarities with Sirius, her cheekbones were higher and brows curved like Sirius'. 

I turned to my book. The poor girl already had enough for a day. She didn't need a strange werewolf ogling her as she recovered. After some time a whimper caught my attention, I put my book aside and moved to the girl, who was trashing around half awake.

"Hey, hey," I whispered, afraid to scare her, "It is alright. You are safe," I said, gripping her wrists softly, "You are alright," I whispered, and her (E/C) eyes opened wide, her chest heaving. 

"Hullo," I said softly, she blinked at me, eyes curious and reserved. But then her eyes gazed upon the scars on my face before I could feel self-conscious she gave me a soft smile. Beautiful girl. 

"Are you Remus Lupin?" she asked with a small voice, I nodded slowly afraid to scare her. Her smile grew at my confirmation.

"I am (Y/N)," she said.

"Nice to meet you. But how do you know me, tootsy?" I asked, sitting next to her, leaving a respective distance between us.

"Siri used to write me a lot about his friends," she said, knees drawn to her chest, I felt like a pence for noticing how her supple tits were pushed up nicely, "Where is he?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Downstairs, stress cooking," I said, her smile turned into a sombre one, adding another aspect to her elegance, "How long has it been since you two saw each other?" I asked.

"More than four years, maybe longer. I was hiding, I am not sure how much you know, but the whole Black family and death eaters are after me, being the bastard of the family and all," she smiled, "But they found me, again," she said fear evident in her voice. I couldn't help but rub her round shoulder, in hopes to relieve her anxiety. 

"Do you have any pain?" I asked, glancing at the bandages peeking under the t-shirt I dressed her in. She looked tender in my clothes, Sirius was going to kill me, I was attracted to her baby sister. She shook her head to my question,

"A bit sore, but no other issues. I have to thank you for my life, I believe. Sirius is shit at healing, always was. I don't remember much, but I remember him using muggle ways rather than wizard ones, afraid making things worse."

"There is nothing to thank toots. I would be a horrible person to leave a pretty girl in pain in front of the door, wouldn't I?" my words, made her blush, and I wanted to make her even pinker. See how pink her curvaceous body could get. Sirius was going to kill me. 

"Let me help you downstairs?" I asked softly, "So we can put Sirius to ease," I smiled, and she nodded. I helped her stand up on her shaky legs, she was leaning on me, and I loved the feeling of her round body on my lanky one. I helped her and arm around her torso, Sirius was still cooking and didn't hear.

"Siri," she whispered, and I could swear I saw him pricking up his ears like a dog. He turned to us and almost ran to us, pulling the girl from under my arm. He was trying to be gentle, but also he missed his sister, it could be seen. 

"Oh my Merlin, little one," he said, pressing small kisses to girl's hair. He was holding onto her like a drowning man to a lifeboat. She giggled as he pressed her to his side, refusing to let go. Sirius was the happiest I have seen him. Not many knew, but Sirius loved the idea of family. And I always was surprised why, as his family was horrible but (Y/N)s existence explained it. She was Sirius' family, the real family. She wrapped her arms around her older brother's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You look better," she said, "Less crazy, more healthy."

"Being an outlaw suits me, eh?" he asked, humour evident in his voice, fingers rubbing the girl's shoulder blades.

"Being free suits you," she said softly, cupping his cheek. Their similarities shined next to each other. Their stances, attitudes, the gleam in their eyes were the same. I couldn't help but watch her. Within a couple of hours, she transformed from an abused woman to a healthy, happy one. She was mesmerising, and I was caught as I was admiring the young woman. He glared at me, filled with the promise of talking about it later. 

***

"No," he said as (Y/N) went to sleep in her old room that Sirius prepared and cleared in 10 minutes. Sirius apparated her clothes and everything she owned to the house, making sure she had everything needed under her hand. We were left alone, him sipping on his scotch me on my tea. It was better if at least one of us was sober, especially with (Y/N) under our roof. Merlin knows who attacks when.

"What do you mean?" I said, playing dumb was the best approach as I had no other excuse on ogling the man's full-figured sister. 

"You and (Y/N), are not happening. No one touches her, especially you."

"What?"

"You don't do relationships, Remus. You wine and dine and snog women until you decide it is over because you are a werewolf without giving them any explanation. You are not to do that to my baby sister. She already has to go through a lot of things, you saw her, she already is scared and hurting. You are not to break her heart."

"I don't know where you got that idea," I started but was interrupted with a sharp humourless laugh. 

"The way you looked at her, especially below her neck? She is gorgeous. She always was, I know that I can see that. But no, you are not to chase her."

***

I was trying, I really was. I tried to ignore how soft her skin looked, how inviting he smelt, how beautiful she was under the morning sun, making coffee in the kitchen in an old t-shirt, hair messy in a bun. Sirius was a late sleeper and morning were reserved for us. We would talk about books, weather, everything. Her sleepy eyes were brightening with every sip she took of her coffee. 

I tried to ignore how sweet she smelled. I couldn't help my senses strengthening closer to the full moon. Her smell thickened during her period and ovulation. I couldn't help but gravitate towards the woman during those times, which were at least a week a month. And Sirius was out of his minds on those days, squinting his eyes at me, whenever he saw me around her, sitting closer to her, resting an arm around her back. She knew about me being a werewolf, of course, Sirius wrote her, they told everything to each other. And she didn't care. She wasn't bothered by it, cleaning my wounds after a full moon. Helping me the day after. She was an angel I was sure of it. 

"How are you feeling Remmy?" she asked with a gentle voice, fingertips brushing my hair off my forehead. Her touch was soothing my burning skin.

"Better that you are here," I mumbled, "I know I am overstepping my bounds and say no if I'll make you uncomfortable, but can we cuddle?" I asked. She blushed softly and took off her shoes, curling beside me. I put an arm around her, pulling her to my chest. I pressed my nose into her soft hair, pulling her sweet smell into my lungs. 

"You always smell so good," I whispered, half asleep. I could feel her grow heavier against my chest. I let myself fall asleep too, enjoying the moment, enjoying her presence. I couldn't remember any time when I slept this peaceful and safe. I woke up to a feeling of being watched, as I opened my eyes, I saw (Y/N) facing me as I was curled around her. Her face was buried in my chest, her arm around my middle, hands sprawled against my back and below my ribs. I was holding onto her hips, pulling her closer. I could give a year of my life for every day I woke up to her in my arms. As I tore my gaze from her shapely form, I met her older brother's eyes. 

"Well, good morning there Moony," he said eyes narrowed, arms wound in front of his chest.

"Sirius, I," what could I say. That I found peace in his baby sister's arms, that I fell in love with her, I wanted to do unthinkable things to her and love her till my last breath. What could I tell him, that just her smooth body pressed against mine made me feel like I was in heaven, that her smell surrounding me was a dream come true? I couldn't even take my hands off her, even though Sirius' glare was burning my hand, I couldn't stop touching her. He could come and cut my hand off if he wanted my touch off her flesh. 

"Are you serious about it? Or is this another slam piece?"

"Sirius!" I whisper shouted, "That is your sister you are talking about! Watch your bloody tongue!" I said, careful not to wake her up. She moved closer to me in her sleep, burying herself closer into my chest, her heart closer to mine. 

"You have one chance," Sirius said with a soft smile but serious eyes, "If you fuck up if you upset her, I'll cut your willy off. Talking about willies, you are not to touch her before marrying her, even then, you can't touch her."

***

After Sirius gave me his blessing, kind of gave his blessing, I was much closer to (Y/N). She noticed it and noticed how Sirius would glare much less, and inclining to me too. Our mornings were more intimate. I would stand next to her as she brewed coffee our arms touching. She would stretch her legs over my lap as we read together, my fingers digging into her calves massaging her flesh. I still did not dare to ask her to be mine, to kiss her, to touch her more than it was appropriate. I wanted her; it was clear. I was dying to have her in every sense of the word. But I didn't dare yet. Know that I knew there was a possibility of us being together, I was scared to lose her, hurt her, tarnish her. She was a pure, beautiful, divine creature, and I was a monster. But it was hard to resist the pull. Hard to resist when she looked at me through her curled eyelashes with her (E/C) orbs, her hands lingered, her fingers tangled in my hair. It was hard to resist when she was just a breath away. 

She was curled into my chest, it was the second day of her period, and I knew she was suffering cramps. All three of us were in the large living room of the Black house, (Y/N) and I were sharing the large sofa while Sirius was on the armchair. I knew he would glance from his newspaper once in a while, while his sister was laying between my legs, her whole torso firmly planted on mine, as we were reading the same book. My hands were resting on her soft belly, which was the source of her pain right now. I rubbed it once in a while, hoping to ease her discomfort. I felt her head grow heavier as it lulled into me, her nose brushing against my sternum. 

"Sleepy, tootsie?" I asked, brushing her head off her face, gaining a clear view of her closed eyes and parted lips. She was ethereal, pretty little girl. I pulled her tad bit closer to keep her warm and comfortable. One of her arms went around my waist, holding into me, anchoring herself. 

"So," Sirius said cheekily after a few moments, getting up and covering her body with a quilt, "What is this?" he asked. 

"Not what you think it is," I answered. Rubbing her back softly to keep her sleeping. 

"Oh, I know that, Moony. If it was that, there would be a lot less lovesick puppy looks, lingering touches and ogling of my sister's unmentionables," he said, making me choke on my own breath at last. The girl was gifted, and I was only a man, I couldn't control my eyes all the time. I couldn't control the way her body would curl and curve.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch her," I tried. 

"Well, I'd rather have you touch her than salivate on her," he said, "She trusts you, she is not much comfortable with physical touch usually, mother has been harsh on her being chubby since she was a baby, and her growing into the woman she is, adding weight and curves, with my mother's abuse in her mind, was not easy on her mind. But she trusts you, and it is rare. I won't let her or you let this go away. I might not like the idea of my sister dating my best friend who is six years older than her, but she is a grown woman and let's be honest, I don't like the idea of any man or woman of any age dating her. She is my baby sister, and I know you and trust you, also we live together disposing of your body would be easier. Especially if I kill you on a full moon, body identification will take longer, and I will take her and escape."

***

With Sirius' encouragement, I decided to take action, well, this decision did not mean I would do that now. I still needed time. I just knew it would happen someday. But I couldn't help getting closer to her; we would cuddle to sleep multiple times in a day. Before the full moon, after the full moon on her period. I loved waking up to her. She had such a peaceful face when she slept, lashes touching her cheekbones, lips parted softly, soft breaths escaping her mouth softly. She was a clingy sleeper. Her arms would find their way around my shoulders, torso, arms, whatever she could reach and hug. Her thick legs tangled with my gangly ones. Her soft form against mine, warmth radiating from her, she was a bit cooler than me, but I loved her gentle heat.

Even when her hair would get into my mouth in our sleep or suffocate me, I was thankful. Thankful to have her in my arms, thankful to wake up to an angel. We read together, cuddled, or her half on my lap. I would kiss her hair, forehead, cheeks whenever I could. And she always had a hand on my arm or chest, whenever she told me something, whenever we went out. I loved her presence when we were alone, to shop, to restock or whatever other excuses for me to take her out. Sometimes when Sirius got restless in the house, we would take him to a walk. I always worried about those times, as both of them were in danger. But her soft touch and calm nature made me feel relaxed.

She just got out of the shower, the smell of her soap and shampoo reached my nostrils, making my chest feel warm. She was in a simple cotton dress, that was a couple of sizes larger for her barely reaching her knees. Her bare legs on display, her wet hair wetting the neckline of her dress, making the straps of her bra visible. Such a pretty girl, I thought to myself as she padded to the kitchen her bare feet slapping the marble floors. She was brewing tea as I watched her from the kitchen table, humming a soft song under her breath.

"Want some tea, Moons?" she asked, looking at me from above her shoulder, lashes ticker with water. I nodded standing up to stand behind her, chest touching her shoulder blades, her buttocks rubbing against my upper thighs. Merlin, the effect she had on me could not be healthy. I bent down to press a kiss to her wet shoulder, and she giggled softly. 

"You smell delicious," I whispered, bolder now, less control over my tongue, it was four days before the full moon. I rested a hand on her hip bone, the soft flesh covering it welcomed. She leaned back, resting her head on my sternum, eyes closed, a soft smile on her lips. 

"You don't smell bad yourself, Lupin," she laughed, she turned in my arms, her full tits flattened against my chest, her hands resting on my stomach.

"You good, Black?" I asked, nervous at the intense look colouring her face. She gave me a smile and pulled me down by my neck, planting her lips on mine in a gentle but firm kiss. My breath hitched, every sense filling with her and her, I couldn't help but grasp her waist, soft flesh moulding under my touch, spilling from my hands. I pulled her closer; my whole front pressed against her. Her hands firm on my shoulders, holding me to her round frame. I licked her lower lip softly, begging for her to grant me access into her mouth, to let me explore her. And she did, opening her lips with a moan I swallowed. She tasted divine, fresh out of shower, not lipstick, no coffee it was just her taste, and I needed more of it. I lifted her and sat her on the counter, solving the height issue partially. Her legs wrapped around my thighs, small feet nudging the sides of my knees. I was right between her tighs. Merlin give me strength. 

"Yout brother," I whispered, as she held onto me tighter and apparated us into her bedroom, both of us falling into her bed, me on top of her plush body. She gave an oomph but laughed wrapping her arms around my shoulders. 

"We had it coming, hadn't we?" she asked, eyes soft, lips darker from kisses and bites.

"I love you," I whispered, not being able to hold myself any longer. She gave me a long kiss, and giggled,

"I love you too, Remmy."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I am taking requests!


End file.
